Stars
by ChibiPastaTalia
Summary: Inspector Javert makes his rounds everyday, ending in the mayors office. But when a memory of prisoner 2-4-6-0-1 stirs one night in mayor madeleine(aka Jean Valjean)'s presence, what will happen? And how will such an unlikely relationship work out if Madeleine is hiding his true identity from the inspector Boy's Love ValVert (Valjen X Javert) Dont like don't read. M for future


Stars

"Aren't stars such beautiful icons, inspector?" Jean Valjean aka Monsieur Madeleine smiled slightly and gazed out of the window in his office. The police inspector Javert had just stepped into the mayors office, prepared to give his daily report on what crimes had been witnessed in the last 24 hours.

"Actually, as a young boy I had a certain love for them, monsieur la meire." Javert nodded, his expressions never changing. His hands were folded around his back, the report in his left hand – he was waiting for his superior to sit before him. "tell me of what my town had to offer today, if you will" Madeline's head nodded towards the seat opposite him, and Javert took it, glad to take the weight off of his feet. "I trust you made appropriate actions on each case?" His eyes lingered in the officers for a moment, before Javert diverted his eyes.  
>"Monsieur, I am police inspector for a reason. I follow the path of justice and god" And with that, Javert turned to page one.<p>

One hour later marked the last case of the day. Forty-two cases included petty theft – the ones that were noted, of course – assault and other such crimes. As usual, the Docks, where all of the prostitutes and whores clung, contained some of the more interesting and entertaining cases, in Javert's case, anyway. M. Madeleine just nodded his way through them, often interjecting and voicing his opinion. But compared to usual, he said nothing.

"Monsieur la meire? Are you feeling well? You don't seem to be talking as much as usual." Javert noted, placing the report on the table beside him. Madeleine shifted in his chair and looked up at Javert. He nodded, the kind, angelic smile returning to his lips. "Yes. I'm just…Confused. Three years I have occupied the title of monsieur la meire, yet I still do not understand why more people turn to me for help." He sighed. The townspeople knew that he offered food and money to the poor, yet none ever came. They only stole. "I suppose we can never understand the minds of the sinners in this world." Javert spoke abruptly. "When I used to be stationed in Toulon around ten years ago, there was a man who went by the name of Jean Valjean, prisoner number 2-4-6-0-1." Madeleine stiffened ever so slightly. He still remembered? His mouth went dry, and he swallowed deeply. "He spent twenty long years in slavery, yet broke his parole. I am too left in confusion about sinners. I came to montfermeil-sur-mer to find this man, as he is still running" The inspector pushed himself out of his chair and nodded slightly. "Thank you for your time this evening, Monsieur la maire. I shall see you this time tomorrow, lest our paths cross before"

Deep with worry, Madeleine rode home. Javert still remembers? How can that be? Ten full years ago he escaped the confines of his name, encasing his body with the new identity of Madeleine Fauchelevent, and only now he was beginning to doubt that he would ever be entirely free. Clasping his hands together, he kneeled in front of the fireplace, muttering words of repentance to Him – the only one who could save him now. His sleep was wracked with memories of the past, and when he awoke in the early hours of the morning, the scars from Toulon were burning his skin once again.

Madeleine had to compose himself before setting off that morning.  
>"All he needs is one slip-up and I'm back"<p>

The sun shone brightly in the petite village of M-sur-M and so did the smile of the loving Mayor; to the citizens, that is. Madeleine had tried to forget the whole thing…why would he fall now? Jean Valjean was nothing but a memory, he had decided that long Javert was obviously aware of Jean Valjean beforehand, he just hadn't said anything as the matter had not arisen before. Javert had also been patrolling his city for three years, and never even turned an eye to suspecting him. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and entered the factory.

"Bounjour, Monsieur la meire. Did you have a good night?" The sleazy foreman of his factory stuck out his hand towards Madeleine, and he reluctantly - but not hesitantly - took it. The foreman always wore the same outfit – an unattractive long blue coat and cream waistcoat, the buttons of which bulged in attempt to keep his bloated stomach from escaping the confines of the fabric. Madeleine nodded in response, raising his eyebrows with a polite smile. Over the years he had found a slight dislike to the man, yet had never found a reason to fire him with full evidence.  
>"Ah. I meant to speak to you about pay. I am raising the salaries across the factory by ten francs. Winter is coming and I know it is tougher to get along." He smiled again, remembering last winter. Too many people died from frostbite, and he wished to prevent that this year.<br>"Monsieur la maire, you are too kind."

As he did every day, Javert appeared on queue at half past eight, knocking on Madeleine's office door before entering, standing beside the door.  
>"Bon soir, inspector" He smiled slightly, pointing an arm to the chair. "Please, sit." Javert sat obediently, like a dog to his master and began to recite the day's story. That day happened to be especially cold, and there seemed to be a direct correlation between the weather and crime.<p>

"The last thing I caught was just before my shift ended, at 8:23. I witnessed a drunken fight outside of the tavern that overlooks the Seine. Both men have been arrested for multiple things, including theft and assault." He passed the final paper over to Madeleine and nodded with satisfaction – his shift was over and he could return home.  
>"Javert? It is a fine evening. Would you care to join me for a drink? A meal at my house?" Madeleine stood up, waiting for a response to his question. The reason for his asking, though he wouldn't tell Javert for a good few years to come, was so that the suspicion would be erased and wiped off the slate.<br>"Of course, monsieur. I would be delighted to."

Madame Feuille, the housekeeper for Madeleine, was one of the finest chefs that the man had ever tasted. He was able to contact her a year back and she gladly accepted his request of employment. Javert humbly agreed, her cooking was divine. She had prepared a delicious selection of cheeses and homemade bread. Afterwards, they had some broth, with melt-in-the-mouth beef. The inspector, one not used to fine food and company, was impressed. Although he never let it on, he was a lonely person inside. For the past thirty years, he had worked within the police force, and had gotten used to the hate and sourness of life.

"So, inspector. Tell me your story." Madeleine sipped his rose wine and smiled slightly. They had moved from the dining room to the room next door for a more comfortable and comfortable setting. "What happened after Toulon?" Javert sat up straight in his chair.  
>"I was stationed in Toulon for about fourteen years, which is a considerable amount less than a lot of the prisoner's sentences. I then got a promotion and was moved across to Paris. Then I found the case I am on, and it lead me all over France, to here, as you know." Madeleine nodded, sipping his wine again. "What about you, if I may ask?" This was a question that the Mayor had been asked multiple times. The story he built up was précised and with no faults.<br>"My father died when I was young, and my mother and I were forced to move out of Paris. We lived in a nearby town for some time, and I ran errands for the past Mayors. As I grew older, I decided to move back to Paris, but moved here again after five years, when I received the title a year afterwards." He smiled slightly "My life is nothing but a child's story compared to yours, inspector." Javert chuckled in the mayor's presence for the first time, and shook his head. "I disagree, monsieur. You have been on a journey. I have been working for people. I did not meet anyone, nor leave any memories." Sipping his wine, he looked up at Madeleine. "Yet, I hear from the townsfolk that you touch many hearts, and leave many memories." Madeleine's eyebrows rose, and he put his wine to one side.  
>"Oh. Such as what?" He smiled, chuckling as he did so. Javert seemed taken aback by the mayor's question. He was sure what he would be well known for.<br>"Well, many people speak of your kindness. I know for a fact that you open up your doors to people, no matter their age or the money in their bank. And I know for a fact that your intentions are always good." And for the first time in a long time, Inspector Javert smiled. Madeleine saw the smile and felt something inside him. Before he could even fathom what the feeling was, his lips were upon the inspector's, hands cupping his cheeks in a gentle embrace.

The next morning, Madeleine entered the factory even more upbeat than usual. The pay rises had been issued in time, and many women came up to him during the day to thank him for his generosity. His smile spread across the whole of M-Sur-M, and many families ate better that night. Everything went as usual: Javert patrolled the streets on the lookout for crime whilst Madeleine stayed inside his office, counting money, opening letters and helping the poor. Though, when the inspector entered to give his daily report (releasing a huge sigh of nerves and awkwardness before going into the room) he was not greeted by the usual handshake or smile. It was a short kiss.


End file.
